Assassin's Creed Heirs
by Full-RoseBell-Kuchiki
Summary: With pressure to have an heir before he gets any older Ezio comes to realise all that he wants from a woman is getting all too close to home. Probably going to get so much hate for this fic. Ezio x OC
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Niccolo sat in the study,hands folding leanng his chin on the backs of them,he looked at Ezio with a somewhat unnerving peer, almost scrutanising him. The silence was awkward even for Ezio's liking,drawing himself up,finally the other man spoke.

"Mentore...How old are you exactly"

Ezio didm't like that question,her could feel himself puffing himself out with indigance and becoming quite defensive. It was really any of this man's business,but he'd have to give Niccolo an while he was using that stare. His voice was steely and slightly stand off-ish.

"Fourty something...not that you need to know. It's none of your business!"

"Ezio...I think, all things considered and given being a man of your age yo-"

"Man of my age! What is that supposed to mean!"

"Let me finish what I was saying!"

"Fine." He crossed his arms,a full pout on under his hood._A man of his age indeed._

"As I was saying...all things considered and given being a man of your age you should really think towards leaving yourself an heir."

"I have probably have plenty of children already! You want me to make more?"

"I do not mean some bastard that you made in your teenage romps in Firenze. This child has to have your name,you need to be close to the mother so the brotherhood can safe guard him. And you have to pick the mother carefully also,some one you know will give you a healthy child and there is no chance of someone else having fathered it.  
The child must be legitimate in a way."

"You want me to marry!"

"No Ezio...just not having a one night stand."

"Hmm...Only you could make sex a chore."

"Don't see it as a chore...Love your partner of piece shalll fall into place and your seed will take root."

The master Assassin sat on the bench outside,leafing through a book with names and one of these women seemed half were courtesans. He tossed the book aside into the . Did he even want tied to a woman and her ?Fiancially? By duty?

"Uncle Ezio!"

A young fresh flower of wamanhood ran up to him,hugging him fondly. Already laying eyes upon his beloved "niece" soothed his spirits. Wearing robes much like his own,her hair sat with the same bangs,and she had his and mario's eyes. They shared a strong resemblance,as a child people often thought her his daughter.

She shared much of his passions and flaws,and deep set Mario-like traits. How cruel it was that Mario had taken his secret to his grave,that she was his 's only cousin. He had often wondered where she came from,none of his siblings,live or dead had had children but he embraced her all the same. She had proven herself an asset to the Assassins in the recent 18.

"My beloved are back from your adventures in Paris so soon"

"Did you miss me?"

"But of course. It has been so quiet without you. Not to mention a little bit lonely without you being there to steal my bed space."

"I told you before...There's something not right about my room...feels haunted..."

Ezio merely laughed,standing up,his arm around her shoulder,leading her back inside away from the novices he had acrued. He spoke with her, of Paris,the french assassins,how they trained. His smile plastered itself over his lips as she told him with great enthuiasm,describing everything in great detail. Leaning over to kiss her cheek,his lips hovered for a moment near hers before softly placing on her cheek.

"Now go bathe,you have trained hard for today."

He turned fast,walking back towards the study,to where Niccolo was. Opening the door suddenly, a sense of urgency radiating from him.

"Niccolo! My niece, do you know if she has any...male visitors or any lovers?"

"Just because she's related to you doesn't mean she's the teenage sex pest you were."

"Just answer my question."

"No, the young men can barely get close to her. Why do you ask anyway?" He raiseed a brow studying the Auditore.

"Just out of curiosity."

"Very well. You are very protective of her, you'd do Mario proud."

"Mario?"

"It does not matter,Ezio. Please go and have dinner."

Ezio sat at the table,pushing his brocolli around and round his plate with little interest. Consumed by his thoughts that went round and round just like the vegatable. _There's alway Catrina..they were close...no...she was older than use, besides,she'd only use that child for her own gain. And she already had three of her own._ He sighed loudly. When did a man with a harem the size of his become unable to precure a son?


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

After eating what little of his meal that he could Ezio stood up. The chair creaked and screeched as it scrapped the only sound that could be heard in the household. Like a ghost he wandered along the hall,he knew exactly where his niece would be at this hour. Stepping into his room he looked up to speak. There she was outstretched on the bed,reading,wearing one of his shirts,her preferred mode of lounge wear, as always had done.

He walked in without saying anything,sitting down on the side of his bed,looking at her over his shoulder. What ever book she was reading had absorbed her completely. He gave a soft sigh before turning at the waist to look at her.

"Do you miss him?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you miss him?"

"Miss who?"

"Miss Mario?"

"Si...of course I do..."

"I just wanted to know it's not only me..."

"Something is preying on your mind..." Setting her book on the bedside,leaning over and sitting up,resting her hands on his strong shoulders.

"Niccolo just mentioned him today...that's all..."

She nodded softly, sliding her arms round his neck giving him a hug down his back. He was warm,so was she. It made a small smile sneak across and he looked back at her. Stroking her hair he stood up slowly,kicking off his boots with a little difficulty -they clung something terrible to his muscular calves- then pulling off his shirt. She looked up quizically before reaching for her book again,turning her attention back to her pages as he dropped his trousers.

"I'll be back shortly..."

"Enjoy your bath..."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Nicollo scrunched up his nose in disgust looking up at Ezio with pure disdain.

"I thought I told you that were to be looking for a meaningful partner in you endeavours for a son...not handing out your seed so freely and willy nilly!" Ezio stood with a stupid grin plastered across his, he smelt strongely of wine and reeked the study to the rafters with whore's perfume. Lip stick smudges on his hood and collar and a few lower down below his sash was telling of a great night out for him.

"Nicollo! You can't make an heir with a willy that is nilly!"

"Ezio...what in the world are you talking about?"

"You see Nicollo to make a child -hic- you need one of those things in dresses...a female woman..."

"Ezio..."

" Si! You make her moan my name! But you need your small assassin to stand to the ready...eh...just shake in your hand a b-hic-it "

"Ezio..."

" You like that,do you? Huh?" With a mighty belch and a drunken erection the master assassin passed out on the other man's shoulder,slumping a little before hitting the floor with a heavy fwump noise. Nicollo just made a disapproving sound and stepped over the inebriated assassin,just as well he was face down,he refused to make sure he wasn't sick on his back. Just as he left the room Ezio lifted his head with a grin that only the devil could muster,pushing himself up and staggering a little down the hall.

He noticed a door was open. Peering in it could be seen to be a bedroom,it seemed unocuppied at the moment making him grin. Let's look through all the stuff! He chuckled to himself riffling around in the desk, there wasn't much in there save ink and .

Looking around he found something small white and lacey...and still warm too. Curiously and cautiously he picked whateverit was up,sniffing it. It smelt...nice...blinking he sniffed it again now holding it in two hands. Panties! Used panties! He felt very proud of himself finding these. Now who's room was this again? He shrugged as he smuggly shoved them down his own pants,striding out of the room like a boss.A look of sheer triumph on his face as strutted past his niece,ruffling her hair.

"Salute,Bella!" He slurred.

"Hello to you too Uncle...Go and lie down now uncle..."

Ezio made a child like pout before running away from her down the hall into his room,locking the door. She merely raised an eyebrow and continued into her room. Scanning it as she one had been in there...the desk was untidy...and hadn't she left her underwear on the floor...?


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Rolling onto his back was the single most painful experience in his entire life. Or least that's how it felt. He didn't have the bravery to open his eyes just head pounded like the hooves of his steed on the ground. In fact his head felt like the ground itself being pounded. Never again. Never again was he going to drink in the brothel.

Trying to straighten out his legs he discovered that they had been bound and battened down by the sheets that had wound round his legs. Wriggling around,eyes still tightly closed he finally wriggled himself free from his cotton bonds, lying star fished and naked on his back. Poor me. Finally after building up the courage he opened his eyes. He could see nothing but white.

" I'M BLIND!" He shrieked, rolling off the bed as he flailed and landing on the floor,it was a cold and hard.A real shock to his warm and soft naked body. After about two minuets of more squealing he finally realised something was tight on his head,reaching up and feeling. It felt like lace. Prying it off his head,leaving his hair and bangs sticking in all directions. Panties. How the HELL did they get there. He looked around,giving them a sniff before stowing them away under his pillow.

Upon hearing the din he had kicked up, his neice stood in the doorway, only wearing a shirt. Her hair towsled and wild,it was long and wavy when it wasn't tied back out of the way. She yawned and rubbed her eye with her finger. She looked down at her naked spread eagled uncle and arched a brow.

"Dare I ask?"

" Cara mia...Make me some coffee...please...I feel so rough." He rolled on the floor onto his belly again,forcing out an enormous belch that sounded none too healthy at all. She sighed softly,padding down the hall as Ezio squirmed and rolled around some more before dragging his carcass back onto the bed. Arse in the air.

Her bare feet padded over the tiles silently as she came back with a mug for him and a mug for her, she took a sip from her own cup,morning coffee was so it was till she looked up. It wasn't that she minded her Uncle's rear being skyhigh as he was leaning into the pillow with his face, it was the fact that when he scratch the curve of his buttocks his manhood jiggled and wrinkled more, his balls hanging heavily between his legs. She starred half in amazement and half in disgust as the swayed like small wrinkly hairy pendulims as he gave himself an old fashioned fingerdigging.

" Ugh...Ucle,sit the hell down! Please!"

"Huh...you're back already!"

He sat down,a little embarrassedly,but also full of himself. He was quite the exhibitionist. Groaning as his head twinged and began pounding again. Snuggling back down under the duvet,fluffing up his pillow. He held out his hands like a child asking for a toy as she handed him his cup. Patting his empty side of the bed.

"Please stay...You're presense only makes me feel better..."

"You had quite the wild night..."

"I regret it...so much..."

He sunk deeper into the soft bed,his arm round her,holding her close,resting his head on sighed softly,kissing her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

The young lady from the bakery was very charming,her long golden hair in a roman candle pleat and her voice silvery as she complimented him on his manly beard and flirted shamelessly with the older man. It wasn't often that Ezio had time to enjoy the city and all the goods on sale within it. He hadn't intented on hooking up with any women today. He had gone into the bakery to buy a small pastry for his niece. She had been so hard working lately now she was back and he had been thinking about her all day. He didn't know why. But she was there in the back of his mind. And today he was determined to make her smile out of joy. To do something nice for her as she had done nicely for him and his hangover...Such a good, sweet and loyal girl...

"Perhaps we can go out for a drink of wine Messere Ezio~?"

"Si...wine would be good..."

Her beloved Uncles,Mario and Ezio, had always empressed upon her that a good education was most important of all. She took this seriously. Curled up on the sofa in the library she sat comfortably and warm with a fine book of literature,full amazing poems. she smiled as she licked her finger and turned the page,looking up as the door creaked and drunken singing filled the hall. It was obvious who it was,it was very joyous and dirty, a song about two little whores with dirty holes.

Putting her book down on the floor by the sofa. Standing up to greet her uncle with a smile,he came striding in,cheeks flushed,scooping her up in his strong arms. He twirled her round as he held her,singing yet. Unexpectedly he planted a sloppy kiss onto her grinned to himself as he put her down on the floor. She leaned on the wall wiping her lips. He turned to look at her again and grinned,coming up close,holding her waist in one hand. He looked down at her,he frowned as she looked up at him. The scent of wine on him wafted over her,blinking slowly. Lowering his face again,lifting her a little he pressed his lips to her gingerly,softly kissing her with a quiet passion. To his surprise she kissed back,closing her eyes,becoming lost in his lips. It could only have been her body taking it felt real,she leaned her face into his,mouthing slightly, deepening it a little,her lips were relaxed,soft warm and plup against his own, her hand came up to his collar grabbing a hold on them to keep him in place,as well as stepping closer to him,pushing her small figure against his own much broader. There was no way she'd do this willingly. Leaning in more her groped at her rear under her robes,his eyes closing before the snapped open suddenly. He dropped her before backing away,before running out the room to his own,locking the door behind him.

That was wrong,wrong,wrong. She was his niece, his beloved niece from the age of five. And to think she had kissed him back! He slid down his door and sat on the floor in front of it,pressing his back against the wood. Rubbing his face in his hands. He felt a pang of guilt, she seemed to like that kiss...No! She was too young! There was 26 years between them! She hadn't even dated,how could she want an old...er man like him for? This was all Nicollo's fault,pressuring him into unprotected sex like this!

She stood alone and confused in the library,sighing to herself before letting herself cry. So close...she had been so close to letting him be with her,but she had frightened him away she just knew it. Picking up her book she threw it on top of the book case out of the way scornfully. Stupid romantic poets.

Heading to her room in silence,she entered and it was dark. Flopping down on her bed she pulled one of the many pillows over,hugging it close,holding it in such a manner with her head on it,pretending to herself it was Ezio's torso,her head rested on his chest, her arm round his waist. But that's just what she could do...just pretend.

He sat and reflected on the day. It made him feel tired and aroused. He never had his way with that blond,he was given the chance too,she lay down in the long grass,lifting her skirts and petticoats but he had some how refused. He couldn't help it. He had been thinking of his niece even when he was with the blond. In the end he left her feeling very hard done by,merely kissing her cheek.

Why was he doing this? Spending a lonely night with himself,when a girl that was practically begging for it was down the hall? Sighing he lay down in the dark...


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

The young woman was laid out on his bed,just in his shirt. It hid things from view but teased by revealing others. The open deep V barely covered her nuble breasts,only her nipples hidden from his sight. The fold of the material pooled over the small trianle between her legs, the holy grail to his bedroom quest. To his delight she sat up,the messy dark hair tumbling round her face, the shirt being shrugged off as she moved over inton his lap and pushing him down,freeing him from his pants, making his "blade" slide out through his robes, taking her there and then. Shoving as much of himself into the velvet and satin space inside her.

Ezio grinned,drooling down his chin,chewing the pillow, lying face down. Pressing down his hips he thrust against the mattress with gay abandon. He grunted softly pushing harder. Eventually within two minuets he spent himself up himself and over the sheets, turning onto his back with a content sigh, leaving a puddle of drool on the pillow and another on the bedsheets...

...The sun slowly filled his room with light,making Ezio stir and shy away from it turning onto his stomach again. He shifted feeling a little uncomfortable. At first he was aware that he was lying on something sort of hard. Then he felt something wet on his face and wet on his stomach. His eyes opened with a snap,sitting up bolt straight on his knees. Looking down at the pillow. Drool. Nothing unusual there...it was a sign of very good sleep for him, he often drooled on his pillow or on the chests of courtesans. His eyes travelled downwards to the yellowish white stain on his sheets. Wasn't he getting a bit old for wet dreams? He sighed rubbing his face,glaring at the cum stain on his sheets as he began remembering what he had been dreaming about. He looked down at himself,pale stains on his skin on his stomach.

Getting out of bed he stretched in front of the mirror,cracking all the vertabrates in his back. Slapping his morning erection to the side in contempt,it only sprang back smuggly,twitching. Great...he needed a morning piss badly. He growled at his own member.

"Go away!"

It seemed to look up at him. Fine he thought,tugging at it as he walked to his en suit,grunting as he did so. The bedroom door creaked and all too familiar face stood in the door. The figure looked at Ezio in disgust,then joined by another smaller female form.

" GET THE FUCK OUT NICOLLO!" The masturbating mentore screeched like a woman. Making Nicollo back up in fear as Ezio stepped forward menacingly,dick still in hand. It wasn't untill he had ran off and left the young woman by herself that Ezio noticed her. With disasterous timing. As soon as he looked at her and said her name,which came out as a moan, his seed spilled into the air,almost landing on her if she hadn't stepped back also. To which like any real man would have done, he screamed and locked himself in his bathroom,yelling at her to go away.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

There was an edge to the atmosphere within the household. Making the Assassin more edgey than usual, looking round corners and trying to avoid the female of the house. Deep down he felt a little smug,secretly enjoying the idea of showing his verility and sexual preformance in front of her,she had made it all the better. He sighed it was becoming more apparent that his quest to finding a mother for his heir was coming closer to home the more he was trying to take it further away.

He sighed looking over at the red head sleeping beside him,frowning as he looked at her. Caterina was still a beautiful woman, but the longer he spent his time with her the more she began losing her more he felt like he was being used by her. He couldn't explain it,it just felt like it. She was close to him,or as close as it got with her,he had known her for a long long time,but he could not guarentee she would be faithful, this woman opened her legs at every chance for political gain... And he remembered from when he was a much younger man when her children's lives her at stake she had told their captor to take them...that she "had the instrument to make more". Even then that had not sat well with him in the slightest,feeling sorry for the children in was not a loving mother at all. If he had created an heir wih her, he would have taken away as soon as it was born,safe guarded it within the brotherhood away from her side, most likey have it raised by his kind and gentle niece. His niece. Once again he lay beside another woman and his thoughts returned to her. He tucked his arm behind his head,sitting up a little,keeping himself covered,hand resting on his stomach,smiling to himself...I wonder if she'd look beautiful with a baby inside her,a round belly...would she be a sweet retiring mother who sat and held her belly as she sang to the child inside her? He made a soft yearning noise, then looked back at Caterina,wrinkling his was glad he had pulled from her body as his climax had hit him. He didn't want stuck to her forever.

A small tug of disgust made him get up,throwing the covers off himself. Looking back at her one last time before wandering over to the wash basin,picking up the jug that had been sitting by the fire place and pouring the warm water into the basin,submerging the wash cloth in it, wringing it out as he wiped his neck chest and pits. Submerging and wringing it out again,this time for a more delicate proccess. Wiping down his tender under parts,squeezing the water out of the cloth so it ran over the sensitve flesh as he retracted his skin. He didn't want any trace of her on him, rinsing of any and all of the juices she had left on him,wiping down the entire shaft and his scrot and even further back. Disgusting woman,where had she not gotten it. The water droplets dripped and landed on his toes,making them curl. The towel he had picked up was soft and fluffy,making him blush as he patted himself dry gently,finally letting go of it,his penis fell and sat cutely in it's limp state as he pulled on his breeches. Pulling on his boots he looked back as she slept,sitting on the end of the bed,she didn't show any signs of waking ,he thought,pulling his shirt up over his shoulders and tying it closed. He first contenplated borrowing her brush to tidy his sex hair,looking at the brush,noticing a few long red hairs in the teeth. Putting it back down on the table he wet his fingers in the wash basin and ran them through his dark shoulder length locks,tying it back wet with his ribbon that he pryed from her sleeping fingers.

He left her bed chamber without announcing his departure,heading down stairs,heaving his heavy white robes on,tying the sash and clipping the belt clamp,pulling his hood up as he entered the kitchen. He looked to the scullinary maid and smiled.

"Could I trouble you for a glass of water?"

The maid was a young small woman just like his niece,and it made him smile all the more,thinking of her in the kitchen,making dinner for him and their children...wait,did he just has another fantasy of a happy little family with her? He shook his head taking the glass from the girl. The sip he took was a big one,swirling it around in his mouth before spitting it out down the plug hole of the sink,repeating this another two times till he was sure the taste of Caterina's tongue was out of his mouth,pulling a few leaves off of the little mint pot plant, that sat on the window cill, and chewing them as he bid the kitchen girl goodbye. Leaving out the back door from the kitchen.

The weather was brisk and the wind whipped his face till his cheeks were rosey as he walked back round to the stables,taking his white stallion out of the stall and mounting it. Nudging the horse on he headed back for Roma,to his friend,what was left of his family. He felt no guilt for leaving in such a shameful manner. How many times did he wake to find her missing? Too many, now was her time to taste the bitter medicine,making it all the worse by this being the last time she would have him lay with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

The tiles crunched slightly as he turned on his toes. She perched on a chimney pot,sitting barely higher than him. Neither were sure what they were staring at,a modest looking building,not much going for it,it was in a more run down part of the city also. It wasn't a brothel because no one ever guarded a brothel and Cesare had whores delivered to where he may be staying, he did not go to women,women came to him.

The guards shoved any man that walked past,yelling at them to get out of there on the double, the citizens appearing quite confused and startled as they scampered off. The female assassin stood straight on the chimney. The guards oblivious to the dangers above. She turned to look at her master and looked back at her. Her thoughts seemed written all over her body in it's language. Surely Cesare is in there... She looked back down,the guards seeming a bit edgey as her shadow began to cast down as the sun moved from behind a cloud.

Ezio stood up,the tile wobbled under foot,cracking in half, the smaller of the two pieces broke off sliding down the roof,clinking as it bounced and shatter when it hit the cobbled ground. The two guards by the door looked up within the instant,before bellowing out "ASSASSINI!" Four more running out over the roof from behind the building. Why fight when you can run? Both turned on the spots that they stood,breaking into graceful sprint along the rooftop's "spine" before hopping up onto a taller roof, the girl leading the way this stretch,step stoning across chimney after climney,using them for momentum to spring off against a bank wall,grabbing the nearest ledge. Her upper body wasn't as developed as Ezio, he took the lead again,just as white tipped arrows shot past them both.

The building on which they stood was on one side of a street, a sizeable gap between it and the next house. He could make needed a little run up. Pulling his niece up by the hood onto the level with him, stepping back a pace before breaking into a powered sprint. She followed suit. She stayed by his side the whole time, gripping her waist in his arm as the took off,propelling themselves off the edge of the tiled roof. It had a great slope to it. Grabbing the edge to it,clambering up they ran up the steep gradiant,arrows shattering off the teracotta.

A set of about three tiles slipped from under her foot,there was a ceramic chink,cruch and scrapping which brought her crashing down to her knees and sliding down. It was a long way down to the ground. There were guards on the ground too.

"Ezio!" She yelped,sliding down,about half way. Gripping at tiles,pulling more down with her.

Ezio turned,wide eyed,grabbing the nearest exposed beam and slid down onto his hip,grabbing her wrist. His arm stretched out right behind him,pulling on it both their full weights,armour and clothing and all. He groaned,puffing and panting,he could feel all the fibres of his muscles stretching and fraying. His shoulder was going to dislocate and his muscles were going to rip. He looked down at her. Letting go,skidding down her trail of shingless roof. He used his foot to stop him as soon as they made it to the gutter. Growling in pain as he moved his stretched arm forward to pull her up her small hand tightly in his.

Pulling her up the sweat of her hand made the glove slip. There was only one other yelp of his name from her before he watched her slip from his line of view,making him feel so disconnected as he watched her land three stories belong. The guards surrounded her before roughly picking her lipm body and dragging her off. Ezio starred after them his eyes wide,mind blank,his expression pained, but not from his arm...


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

Ezio attempted to follow the guards as best as he could,staying on the rooftops, holding his strained shoulder. It hindered him so much,aching with each step and greatly decreasing his jump distance capabilities. And guards moved fast. The marched through the streets with ease,citizens stepping aside as soon as they saw the offical uniforms. Eventually he had to jump down,what a bad idea that had to be, rolling to break his fall,right over his strained shoulder. He swore and hissed loudly as he stood up straight again. He tried to keep up with them but the crowds enveloped the group and his neice, obscuring them from view. He let slip a paniced angry sound like a yelp and growl and whimper in one, as she was taken away. The worst part,he had no idea if she were alive or dead.

Her eyes flickered. Opening them she lay on something comfortable,almost stunned before sitting up like a bolt. She turned looking round,almost panicing and ready to fight anything that came at her. Two pairs of women's hands pushed her lay back down again. She groaned and did as she was told,she could tell by how they had laid themselves upon her that they were no threat. Closing her eyes again and letting it all go black.

Ezio ran up and down the street he had last seen the guards walk through,even eagle vision yeilded nothing. No red or gold, only blue and white. He even walked past the building the guards had come from,blending into the crowd of courtesans he had hired. Looking at the men's faces carefully. But these were not the guards who had taken her...

She finally woke with less of a start. Sitting up slowly,finding herself in a very alien building she was inside was some sort of house come the women,at least 10 of them crowded round her and whispered among themselves. Most of them she recognised as daughters of political heads and Vatican officials. They were all very beautiful,dressed up in the finest dresses,hair in intricate buns,pleats,ringlets and decorated with beads and pearls and ribbons. It made her feel a little uncomfortable. They weren't like the normal women that she often had company with,she was a noble lady much like these herself,but she preferred the women of the lower classes, they knew what work and struggle a stronger sense of honour and family,more were all spoiled pompous daddy's girls.

She looked round at them again and down at her robes,biting her lip as most walked off they seemed grossly disinterested after she pushed her head down and saw that she was a she and not one of the young lithe and fit novice men that they had seen roma and run across the buildings. One young thing came down from upstairs,her hair a mess and wore only a sheet round her. The others looked at her jealously.

" I suppose you're happy,Lucia."

"What's the matter,Caterine? Jealous?"

"You wish,you do realise he lays with his sister."

"I really couldn't care,you are just sore because he hands you off to ill Garrote..."

Just as a particularly nasty cat fight was about to errupt the young female Auditore looked up again,resting her sites on Lucia.

"Where Am I? "

Lucia and Caterine looked round to the assassin in their midst.

"A temporary home untill we are taken to the Castello...We're women collected by Borgia..."

"Collected for what...? You are all high class women...daughters of important men..."

"Held against our wills for Borgia gain...to cripple our fathers..."

"I have to get out of here...and get you out..."

"I would like to see you try...There are guards at the front and back of the building...And a rooftop patrol too."

"Oh...I already know..."

Lucia walked over,sitting next to the assassin,studying her and what she wore. The guards had disarmed her while she was unconcious. Lucia frowned and sniffed,flicking her hair out from her face over her shoulder,like was a honey blond and shone. God she hated her.

"You'll be wanting to do something about your appearance...Cesare is likely to slap you for not being presentable..."

"Thats fine by me...gives me a reason..."

Ezio had become edgey and nervous like a stallion kept in the dark. He sat on the Dottore's bench,his shirt off,hissing as the bird faced man wound bandages making a brace round his shoulder. Least it was warm outside. Young women walked past in pairs,giggling as they looked at him. He merely looked at them,this made them blush, but he only looked away impatiently as the dottore tugged and pulled,rolling his shoulder around. He had looked all over the city. He had to return to the Castello again,it was probably have been the only place he could find her. She was an assassin, an enemy, someone to be killed.

He sighed looking down again,he was most vexed by just wanted her to stay safe but it was never going to be the case,hupping down from the table he picked up his shirt pulling it on hastely and throwing a small coin purse over the dottore as he closed up his robes and grabbed the reins of his horse,pulling it's head up and away from the grass on the roadside that it had been gazing. Mounting the white stallion he huffed and grunted,he still couldn't muster much power in his shoulder or put much weight and pressure into it. It felt weak. It reflected his feelings right now.

The dottore counted out the coins that were in the pouch,taking his fee and dropping three gold coins back into the soft leather. This particular dottore was very honest and honourable,he had one of the best reputations of all city dottores,he put the ones in Firenze to looked over at the dottore who held out the pouch to him.

"Keep the change"


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten

The women stepped back from the half traumatized assassin. Caterine came and shoved a few out of the way with a mirror and held it in front of the Auditore. She blinked as she looked in. She was shocked she could look...pretty... Her hair was still left down,she had refused to have it put up, though not in a loose ponytail anymore. The length at the sides had been braided with a gold thread like ribbon and tied back,leaving just her bangs framing her eyes. A small smile slipped over her lips as they had been painted a cherry red. The same red as the dress they had put her in,with gold detailing on the collar and bodice,white lace like material for the accents. Fluttering her naturally long and full eye lashes her eyes seemed much more shaped after the girls had ran a black inky liner over the lash line of them. Her cheeks seemed all the lily paler now her lips were so red,her eyes even darker. She looked up to Lucia who nodded agreeably,it had been her idea after all to get her looking like a classy lady and not some pick pocketing female theif from venice.

The door opened and the women all look round,as did the assassin. Some of them moved off to the other side of the room,getting away from the guard before he had even stepped into the room. He took his hat and jerkin off and through them onto a close by sofa,smirking at room full of women,resting his eye on her. She glared at him,Lucia pulled her over to behind her by the wrist. Seeing how the women greeted this man with contempt made her nervous,blinking slowly,opening her eyes,now with a goldish glow in them. He was red...very red, staying a bold block of crimson. He stepped forward and opened his arms,in a mock friendly greeting.

The Auditore pushed out from behind the protective set of Lucia,Caterine,Maria and Donatella. She wanted a good look at this man,somthing about him made her skin crawl as he got closer to Lucia. She stood protectively between her and the man,her mouth set in a serious grimmace. Lucia could whimper and try pull her back as much as she pleased but couldn't even protect herself let alone her companions.

"And what have we here...hmm...? A new lady..." He ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek and dropped his hand ,carressing over her cleavage that the dress gave her. The assassin merely screwed up her nose and turned her face away in disgust.

"Get away from her swine!" She spat at the guard.

"Lucia...what have I told you about that filthy mouth of yours?" He moved his hand from the Auditore and grabbed the high class girl by the jaw,smushing her lips in his grasp,squeezing her face,making her crumple onto her knees. Once she was on the floor,whimpering he let her go,throwing her back as he did so. Returning his attention back to the small killer, smiling somewhat twistedly. He stroked her face and her bangs,she swept his hand hissed,bringing it back up,she swept it again. This angered him.

"Don't touch me."

"I'll do what I wish with you!"

He raised his hand back ready to strike her, to his surprise when he took his swing,to find she had blocked his hand,then countering by pinning his arm under her own,reflexing it against the bend. He hissed,standing up on his toes attempting to get out her hold. Too which with this window she punched him in the chest repeatedly three times,making the pathetic man curl in an involentry cower,lifting her knee up into his crotch then into his ribs. As a final finisher, with a sick tug of her own arm she hyper flexed his elbow. Snapping it in two at the elbow. Dropping her hold on her victim she moved in behind the other girls and women,blending in with them just as two more guards came into the room. The frowned looking down at the guard on the floor,half dressed and wailing.

"Bastardo!" The Captain grabbing the man by the collar,pulling him to his feet. "These women are for The Gneral Borgia! Get out!" He threw him from the room and turned back to the women.

"We leave for the Castello tomorrow!"

The girls looked among themselves mournfully and fell quiet as they were left by the guards. Looking at them she knew all too well what was going to happen. Incariration for them, as soon as Cesare saw her,it would be torture for herself. Already she was thinking through ways in which to get a hold of Ezio...or break free...


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven

The carriage ride to the castello was one of a strained quiet. The women didn't speak,either as defeat or fear. If anything it was a journey of awkward yet polite glances. The five she was bundled in with kept looking to her, as if attempting to ask for help non-verbally. She merely looked out through the screen,blinking slowly deep in thought,shifting slightly.

The morning before they had been ushered out their "safe house" Auditore had woken from an uneasy sleep on the sofa. With eyes shining in the gloom she had made her way to the side board in silence,picking up the dagger like fruit knife from the fruit bowl, pushing it up into her bodice. The cool smooth metal pressed firmly against her warm flesh, causing cold shivers like ice water over her after the morning had passed the blade was now very warm and she had become frighteningly used to it being there, almost having pierced herself with it three times within the journey. Finally she looked up and to Lucia.

"Give me your garter."

"Scusi!"

"Your garter,give it to me."

"But Why?"

"Just do it."

"..bene..."

The other women looked at each other then Lucia and Auditore,each other again and back to Auditore. The blond pulled her knee up her chest,pushing the garter down her leg and delicately over her shoe,tossing it over to the dark haired younger woman. Catching it in one hand she lifted her right leg,knees bent up into her,pulling the lacey band over the foot of her boot,pulling it up gently over her calf and then her knee,straightening her leg up in the air only dropping it down when the garment was round her thigh. Opening the bodice slightly the dagger dropped out onto the floor. The women watchd with baited breath as she picked it up,sliding it into the garter. She looked up and smirked at them all.

"Ladies...We'll be free soon"

Jumping onto his horse he gathered the reins kicking it roughly. The equine reared up and bolted in the general direction the assassin guided it.

It had only recently occurred to him,as he listened to the idle of gossip of the guards that he sat above, what exactly was going on in that house, it made perfect sense, Cesare "accquired" a number of new "mistresses" yet recently a host of young women of high birth had gone missing and not all of them had been lookers either. But then again,even Ezio had taken the ugly girl home from the party on occassion.

When the carriage had stopped in the courtyard of the castello there was still evidence of the plast damage from the explosion,peeking out she looked was a well guarded area and unlikely she'd be able to leave with any of the woman she had been lumped together with, there was no way they could run or jump or climb and she was beginning to wonder if she could either in this dress.

Stepping into the cool shadowy darkness of the halfway house Ezio looked round the main room as he walked up the stairs,they groaned under his weight and the leather of his boots creaked. One of the bedroom doors was still open,but inly by ajar. Pushing it open at an arm's length he moved round carefully as she gave a cautious cousory glance before walking into the room. Resting his eyes on and outfit of red and black,his heart felt heavy,picking up the robes and holding them to his face.

She had been swept away with the Ladies.

She was going to be delivered straight to Cesare's door.

Drawing his brow into a frown. Wallowing in fear and pity and heartache was just not the done thing when you are Ezio Auditore! Bundling up the the clothing and crouching and pulling out all her weaponary from under the bed and wrapping them into the bundle and left the house,his ears straining to hear any sound of a guard. Mounting the grey stallion and stroking it's jet mane bother cantering through the street, the horse named Dante wasn't his, but infact her's. Dismounting he let it roam round the front of the hideout,milling about with the people and finding a bale of hay and standing content eating as Ezio slipped inside.

It was quiet,the novice assassins were out earning their wings and Niccolo was no where to be seen or heard as he took out a small satchel and through in her dagger and bracer,pullling it over his shoulder and hiding it under his cape. He went to the armoury and hung the robes on his dummy and straightened them out gently running his hand over the creases.

"I'm coming for you...I pray I don't miss you."


End file.
